Hero
by lumiereAiles
Summary: FAXNESS GALORE! Max and Fang are at.....wait for it....... highschool! What happens when a cocky jock gets a little to friendly with Max. What does Fang do-if anything? Rated T just to be safe.


**Prologue**

So let me fill you in. THE WORLD HAS BEEN SAVED! (finally) The flock and I are living in Arizona in our own house near Dr. Martinez. We are going to school, and I guess its o.k.

Me, Fang, and Iggy are 15, Nudge and Ella are 13, Gazzy is 11 and Angel is 8.

Angel is still as sweet and cute as ever, but her little girl curls are fading. Nudge the motor mouth-need I say more? Gazzy and Iggy have a tree house in the backyard. I think it is their bomb assembly HQ, but if they use them to blow and remaining flyboys to smithereens I'm fine with it.

Fang is still his emotionless self. But I can read him as easy as my ABC's….usually. He is in a band, but weirdly enough I haven't heard them play to know if they are good or not. Iggy says they are good though.

Me. Well I'm getting along just fine. As long as the flock is happy so am I.

**Chapter 1**

**FPOV**

Ugh. The teacher finally let us out after 30 minutes of detention. I was only in there because I didn't answer a teacher. They are very touchy about that…I have a rep to keep up people! Anyway, I ran out of Mr. Cruen's class at speeds only genetically enhanced humans with wings could travel, which was like 35 miles per hour. What can I say, detention gets to me, you know? I would get it from Max later for not making it blatantly obvious I was human…NOT! Speaking of Max, I think I will invite her to my bands gig tomorrow night. The band is called Dream on Serenity and I don't mean to brag or anything, but we are sickly awesome. And the whole deal with Max not ever hearing us is, well… I am to chicken to ask her to come, but is going to change. I still like her just as much as I did in the cave that night. I always catch myself looking at her and admiring her. She's perfect in every way, but she doesn't think so. I think I'm in love with her. But she doesn't feel the same way so I can just forget it. But there will never be another girl, never. There is always some kind of hope right?

Just as I was turning the corner to the hall with my locker, BAM!! My stuff was everywhere. There was a tall guy with blonde surfer hair and green eyes standing by my.

"What the heck, kid, get out of my way!" Man did this guy have an attitude or what. He is the one who practically ran me over like a semi, and if he didn't watch it he would be the one squashed on the ground in about five seconds!

I just stared after him as he walked down the hall. Then I saw where he was headed.

Max's Locker.

And Max was there completely oblivious.

**Chapter 2**

**Max POV**

It was really boring waiting for Fang to be let out. He just had to go and get himself detention for his silentness (**I don't know if that's a word but it works for now)**. When I looked up this cute surfer guy with blonde hair and really green eyes was walking towards me.

"Do you work at subway cuz your giving me a foot long?"

Wow. This guy didn't know who he was talking too. I mean I saved the world for Pete's sake. I wasn't going to be swept off my feet by some cheesy, and might I ad perverted, catch phrase.

I gave him my famous death glare, and boy if looks could kill this kid would be dead and gone. I practically spat, "Who the heck are you?"

With that he started smiling really creepy and said, "I'm your dream come true."

Then he grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. This kid was really strong for a normal human. I couldn't budge, and began panicking as he leaned in hard and kissed me.

I tried everything to get away but he was standing on my feet so I couldn't kick him, and he had a bone crushing grip on my wrists. I was way passed freaked. Then the guy forced me up against the wall of lockers, which hurt really bad, and tried to deepen that kiss.

Tears started leaking out of my eyes and streaming down my cheeks I was so scared. Flyboys and erasers I can handle no problem, but this was a completely new area that I hadn't had time to become an expert in. And I don't particularly want to.

The tears started falling harder and faster as he ran his hands up my arms. I couldn't to anything; I was completely helpless.

Just as fast as it happened it was over. Thank God. But the surfer guy wasn't in front of me grinning like a Cheshire cat. He was on the ground being punched, kicked, and beaten to pulp by someone in all dark clothes. Fang.

I don't think I have ever been that happy to see Fang. I just slid down the wall and sat there in tears clutching my stomach.

**Chapter 3**

**Fang POV**

When I was done beating that stupid excuse of a guy, he was inches away from passing out from pain and exhaustion. His face was a deformed bloody mess; I don't think anybody will recognize him, or even look at him for a long time. While I was in the process of hammering him I think 2 or 3 of his ribs snapped so at least I know I did some damage. I can't even describe what it felt like to see that guy do that to Max. Buckets of fury, anger, despise, astonishment, and shock all tried to take part in my emotions. On occasions when all of them are together and it involves Max then everybody had better look out because you will be plowed over if you're in my way. I am still in shock. She looked so helpless… OH MY GOD, Max!!

I spun around scanning the hallway. Then I spotted her sitting against the wall below her locker. She was clutching her stomach with continuous tears making perceived paths down her cheeks. Her face and body language told me she was absolutely terrified. I mean this is the invincible Max we are talking about here, and she rarely cries. At that moment I made a promise to myself that if that guy even goes as far as glancing at her, I wouldn't hold back in beating his sorry butt so deep he would burn in the earth's core. No One touches My Max.

My feet involuntarily carried me over to Max's trembling figure, and I sheathed my arms around her and gently shifted her so she was on my lap. She immediately buried her head in my chest, letting her tears flow even harder.

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

Solid, muscular arms embraced me like a shield, and I knew that nothing could come within forty-five feet of me when Fang was around. But I wasn't about to forget what I had just experienced. I nestled my head into Fang's chest finding a sense of protection and comfort here, and let my tears free fall.

"Shh. Sh. It's alright. I took care of him. He won't ever bother you again. Shhh. Are you feeling any better?"

Man his voice was like a sweet melody wafting through the air. Now where did that come from… Oh who am I kidding, I know I'm completely I in love with him. The way his ebony hair just stuck out at random places and fell perfectly just barely above his eyes was breathtaking. All air left me when I caught glances of him like that. And his eyes… the voluptuous amethysts were always pulling me –almost as if they were magnets- in like a vortex, but I didn't mind in the slightest at being uprooted from real life and towed into their whirlpool every time he looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm doing better now." That was about half true. Dang it, that came out way more unstable and effete then I expected. My head slumped down in its original spot on his chest and I let out a content sigh. There was no use in hiding anything from Fang. My mind and body were worn thin from the 'events' of the day, and I gradually slipped into a comforting slumber. But not before I heard something that made my heart sing like a church choir full of jubilance and passion.

**Chapter 5**

**Fang POV**

"Shh. Sh. It's alright. I took care of him. He won't ever bother you again. Shhh. Are you feeling any better?"

I looked down and her divine hazel eyes were puffy and blood shot. A good sign was now tears were only occasionally falling down her angeline face. Max was still breathtakingly gorgeous with all that she has been through in the last hour.

She took a moment before she gave me an answer, "Yeah, I'm alright now."

I knew she was lying. Her normal tough, impenetrable voice was replaced with a shaky, breathless version that no one-but me-ever heard. There was also a part of her that sounded relieved, like she had just found something that had been lost for a long time. I wonder what it could be. Then a crazy thought hit me. What if I was the reason she was relieved? No there is no way, but actually… it could be true. I guess all I can do is hope.

She leaned back against me and I sat there letting her rest, yet reassuring her and rubbing circles in between her wings the whole time. Not even five minutes passed and her breathing slowed to a deep steady beat, and she was fast asleep in dreamland. I stroked her hair gently, for she looked so fragile when her impregnable mask was discarded. There were a few stray strands in her eyes, so I put them back in place with the rest of her dark blonde hair just as another excuse to touch her. For some reason when I come in contact with Max I get this hallow tingly feeling that takes up every internal area of me, but it's not an empty feeling. More like a feeling of completeness or assurance. I wished she knew how much I loved her. She has stolen my heart and locked it away in a 30 foot hole filled with concrete without even knowing it. Talk about amazing superpowers. I found myself leaning down. As I did I kissed her forehead so softly that you would think she was a paper-thin sheet of glass that would break at any moment. I whispered into her hair in a barely audible voice,

"I will take you in my arms, and hold you where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you."


End file.
